


Because the stars have said I must

by Rustyanklebraclet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustyanklebraclet/pseuds/Rustyanklebraclet
Summary: Lance has only been missing his boyfriend for a few weeks.But for his boyfriend, it's felt like a lot longer.





	Because the stars have said I must

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so wowww i cant decide if i hate this or not so im just gonna post it before i decide i hate this.
> 
> also, the majority of this was written like two months ago, and it was supposed to go a different way ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but i lost the energy and scrapped it but then decided to revisit it and use the begining for smth elese bc it seemed wasteful to scrap the whole thing. so if the tone seems to change abruptly for no reason, thats why.
> 
> the title is a quote from Sasha Chorny btw (don't ask me to elaborate on that, i stole it from tumblr)

Lance bounces his foot as Pidge and Hunk have a discussion he’s only mildly involved in. he’s not sure what they’re talking about, and every so often, they’ll ask for his input and he’ll nod with a smile, and they’ll turn back to each other. Lance lets his mind wander as Pidge hammers on about some sort of galra tech she discovered. He starts thinking about Keith, and he starts worrying about him on his mission.  _ What if something happens to him _ , he thinks,  _ what if I never see him again _ ? He pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind, and instead thinks about all of the things he loves about Keith, a common coping mechanism for him when he starts to worry. He thinks about Keith's violet eyes twinkling when he laughs, he thinks about Keith's long black hair slipping through his fingers as he plays with it. He thinks about Keith leaning his head on Lance’s chest when he's sleeping, and how peaceful he looks while he sleeps. He thinks about-

 

“Lance, what do you think?”

 

Pidge’s voice snaps him back to reality.

 

“Uh….Yeah. Totally, I think that’s like… super cool.” He replies, cursing himself for not listening.

 

Pidge and Hunk both give him confused looks. “You think it’s super cool that the galra could be well on their way to infiltrating the blade?” asks Hunk.

 

Lance curses himself again. “It was sarcasm, duh.” he says unconvincingly, with an equally unconvincing eye roll.

 

Hunk and Pidge share a concerned look. “Lance, buddy, is everything okay? You’ve seemed a bit…. off lately.” Hunk says gently “You missed like, 5 times this morning during training. You never miss, Lance. Keith literally refers to you as ‘sharpshooter’.” 

 

Lance makes a slightly pained expression at the mention of his boyfriend's name, causing Pidge and Hunk to share another look. “Yeah,” says Pidge “I figured that was it”. She puts a hand on Lances shoulder, and it’s a little awkward because Pidge isn’t really a very touchy person, but the sentiment is clear. “Lance, I’m sure Keith is fine. He’s an amazing fighter, and pretty damn smart. He’ll be home in no time, and perfectly intact when he gets here.”

 

Lance smiles at his two friends. “Thanks, guys. Pidge, I hope you’re right, because I already told him I’d go to the astral plane myself and kick his ass if he got himself killed.”

 

They both simple as Lance stands up. “I’m gonna go to bed, it’s been a long day.” they both smile and say goodnight as he walks off down the hall to his room.

 

\---

 

Lance wakes up the next morning, and dresses tiredly, having been plagued with nightmares involving Keith dying because of Lance in a variety of ways the night before and therefore not getting a very good sleep. He pulls on his jacket and heads down the hall for breakfast, wondering vaguely what Hunk made.

When he gets to breakfast, he notices three empty chairs, the first one being his own, the third one being Keith's (no one’s had the heart to remove it, despite the fact that Keith has been in and out of the castle for the past several months), and the third one being Shiro's. Lance notes Shiro's absence as being odd, as Shiro is usually one of the first at breakfast, but Lance figures he’s probably just particularly tired from all the training they had done the day before.

 

“Lance! There you are! You wouldn’t have happened to see Shiro on your way here, would you? It’s unusual for him to be late.” says Coran, looking vaguely concerned.

 

“No, sorry. I haven’t seen him.” says Lance, sitting down. Hunk pushes a bowl of food goo with a large spoon in it down towards him, as well as two stacked plates with two regular sized spoons on top. Lance starts heaping goo onto his plate, not having realized how hungry he really was until that moment. “Shiro hasn’t eaten yet, man, don’t eat it all” Lance smiles apologetically as he puts the bowl back on the table and starts eating. Hunk smiles back and returns to Pidge and Allura, resuming their discussion. Lance looks to Coran, hoping to start a conversation with the altean, but he looks deep in thought and Lance doesn’t want to bother him. He sighs and looks at his plate, putting a spoonful of the surprisingly delicious goo in his mouth. 

 

“Hey, guys” Says Shiro, strolling into the room with a smile on his face. He enters the room, but stands just in front of the doorway, which is about five or six feet from the dining table.

 

“Well are you coming in?” says Allura “you’re already late, and now you’re just standing over there.”

 

“Yeah,” says Hunk, “why  _ were _ you so late? You’re usually down here and dressed before I’m even in the kitchen.”

 

Shiro smirks. “I actually brought a guest for breakfast, is that okay?”

 

Lance frowns, wracking his brain for anyone that Shiro could have decided to have come for breakfast, especially without informing the princess. Maybe Pidge’s brother Matt? Shiro moves aside to reveal a figure in the doorway that steps forward out of the shadow.

 

“Room for one more?” asks Keith. His hair looks longer, and he looks slightly more toned, and his violet eyes look like there’s a bit more behind them, but it’s still Keith, it’s still  _ Lance’s _ Keith. Lance stands up, and Keith smiles tearfully at him from across the room. He walks towards him tentatively, as though if he moves too fast Keith will blow away like the head of a dandelion. Keith’s face breaks and he runs towards Lance, looping his arms around Lance's neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. He buries his face into Lances shoulder, drinking in the scent of something sweet and harsh at the same time, something so distinctly Lance. Lance smiles as Keith whispers “I missed you so fucking much, you idiot. I’m never going on another mission again. I’m staying here, with you, forever.”. Lance kisses the exposed part of his neck, and Keith lifts up his head. They press their foreheads together, breathing quietly, staring into eachothers eyes. 

“I missed you” whispers Keith.

 

“I missed you too” whispers Lance.

 

“HEY! LOVEBIRDS!” shouts Pidge, startling them enough for Lance to let go of Keith as he slips down. “This is very sweet and all, but Keith, you’ve been on a mission for several weeks and you must have some intel that we can use, also, we missed you too.” Pidge smiles a rare smile, but Keith frowns. “What do you mean ‘several weeks’?”

 

The group shares a concerned look as Lance takes Keith's hand in his.

 

“Babe, you’ve been gone for a little over a month.” says Lance gently.

 

Keith just frowns, and Lance uses his free hand to brush a lock of black hair out of his eyes.

 

“Keith, how long do you think you’ve been gone?

 

“We were on that space whale for two years, I’m sure of it”

 

Lance frowns again. “Babe, trust me. You were only gone a few weeks.” He turns to the group for confirmation “Right guys?”

 

A new round of worried glances passes through the group, but Pidge pipes up.

 

“That's amazing, Keith. You seem to have entered a state where time moves differently. So for you, it felt like two years, but for us, it was only a few weeks.” Pidge stares at Keith, awestruck, as Hunk steps forward. 

 

“Well, two years sounds like a long time to go without any space goo. Sit down Keith, have some breakfast.”

 

Keith smiles as everyone sits down to eat. He and Lance sit down beside each other, and eat with their fingers laced together. It’s inconvenient, and mildly reminiscent of one of their first meals at the castle together when they had to eat handcuffed together, but neither of them cares.

  
  
  


After breakfast, they all head to the lounge. Keith tells them about the past few years, but Lance isn’t paying attention. All he can think about is Keith's fingers laced through his, and how good it is to have him back. Keith continues on about the galra and the blade, and Lance rests his head on Keith's shoulder with a sigh. Keith finishes what he’s saying, and Pidge opens her mouth to say something, before looking at Lance and closing it.

 

“Well, we’re gonna leave you two to catch up. Guys?” she says, standing up and gesturing for the others to follow her out. They all file out of the lounge, Pidge giving them an infuriating wink as she closes the door behind them.

 

Lance sits up to look at Keith, and Keith turns his head to meet Lance’s eyes. Keith leans down towards his boyfriend, and Lance closes his eyes as their foreheads touch. Keith leans forward and softly kisses Lance.

 

“I missed you” he whispers, and kisses him again, this time more passionately.

 

Lance moves forward as Keith's hand snakes around his waist, his fingers slipping under the soft cotton of his t-shirt. Lance pulls away, earning a discontented grunt from Keith.

 

“Babe, we’re in a public lounge. Calm down.” Lance says with a chuckle, standing up and pulling Keith up with him. Keith takes Lance's hand and pulls him down the hall to Lances room, which was closer. As soon as the door slides shut, Keith turns to face his boyfriend. Lance isn’t sure what to expect, but he’s still surprised when Keith pushes his head into Lances chest. He stands there for a moment, not sure what's going on, until he realizes Keith is shaking. He wraps one arm around his back and uses the other one to stroke his black hair.

“Shhhhhh. It’s okay. You’re here now. You’re safe, I’m safe. Everyone is safe. You don’t need to worry.”

Keith lifts his head, shiny violet eyes staring into calm blue ones.

“I’m never doing that again. I know I must seem ridiculous right now because it felt like less than a month for you, but it was two years for me Lance.  _ Two years _ . I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. It almost killed me.”

He moves up to Lance, pushing their mouths together. When they separate, Keith opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again.

“What is it?” asks Lance with a curious smile. 

Keith shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” says Lance “Keith, I know you. It’s not nothing.”

“I… I love you.” says Keith, softly. The way he speaks is uncertain, but he’s not uncertain about the words he’s saying. He’s uncertain about saying them now. What if Lance doesn’t reciprocate? What if he freaks? 

“I love you too, Keith.” says Lance, with a smile that makes him forget why he was so worried in the first place.


End file.
